The Angel and Her Prisoner
by Ashlynn Lilacflower
Summary: Nahuel has started a foundation for the adoption of hybrid children. So far, he's found four. The newest, Vivienne, is sure to take a toll on the Cullen family in ways they'd never imagined - she brings out the best in their one of their adopted hybrids.


**TWILIGHT ANNIVERSARY CHALLENGE**

**Entries accepted until 11/30/09**

**Voting begins 12/1/09**

**Title: The Angel and Her Prisoner**

**Author: Ashlynn Lilacflower**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 2,610**

**Summary: Nahuel has started a foundation for the adoption of hybrid children. So far, he's found four. The newest, Vivienne, is sure to take a toll on the Cullen family in ways they'd never imagined - she brings out the best in their one of their adopted hybrid twins.**

**This story is an entry for the Twilight Anniversary Challenge, hosted by edward-bella-harry-ginny, Justine Lark and Gleena. For complete challenge details, to read the rest of the challenge submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the challenge community at:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twilightanniversarychallenge**

**

* * *

  
**

He was lying again. It was like he never told the truth anymore, just because he didn't want to clean up his toys.

"Jasper," I called. "A little boy in here needs a lesson in manners."

Jasper walked in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish rag. He sighed as he looked down at our son. "Connor, what am I going to do with you?" He picked up the child in front of him with ease. "How many times have I told you not to lie? It's bad for you."

Connor looked close to tears. He hated it when I had to bring Jasper into one of the tantrums he threw. "But, Daddy, I don't want to put my toys away! I want to keep playing!"

Jasper kissed Connor on the forehead. "I know you want to keep playing, but it doesn't help to tell your mom that you put your toys away when they're still on the floor. If you want to play later, they'll be nice and neat and where they belong." He set Connor back down on the carpet. "Go put your toys away. People will be here soon, and you don't want them to trip over them, right?"

Connor shook his head. He ran off with a teddy bear and a dinosaur in his arms, aiming for the open closet.

Jasper chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of him."

I laughed as Connor raced back into the living room and then out again, more toys in his grasp. "He's really such a sweetie."

Jasper sat down on the couch next to me. "You know, Alice, I've been thinking…"

I turned to face him. His face was serious, the dish rag clenched in his fists. "Hmm? What's the matter?"

His topaz eyes glittered. "He's turning six today, right? I've been looking through the cookbooks, but nearly all the cakes are feminine. What are we going to do for a cake?"

I frowned. "You know, I hadn't thought about that. My visions are getting weaker lately… Maybe we should have Rose and Miette pick one up."

Jasper nodded and grabbed my hand. His hair had turned into a golden halo in the sunlight that was filtering though our windows. Up here in the woods, it didn't matter how sunny it got. No one could see us. "Have you ever thought about adopting another one? I mean, they grow up so fast…"

He was looking at me with those desperate eyes. I never would've thought… Jasper wanted another hybrid child? "Jazz… Someone would notice. I'm not sure if we can get another one so soon. They don't pop up very often. Even Nahuel is having a hard time finding them."

"And his sisters?"

"They aren't interested in any of us. They hate us because we gave the Volturi incentive to kill their father."

"Oh. But aren't Nessie and Jake watching out for them too?"

"Nessie and Jake have only ever found Connor and Arron. Nahuel is the hybrid hunter."

Jasper sighed again. "Well, I hope Nahuel finds another one soon. Connor is growing up too fast."

I held Jazz's hand in both of my own. "You know that they all grow at the same rate. There _is_ a waiting list for hybrid children. I checked it out this morning. Garrett and Kate are next."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? They seem to be moving rather fast."

I giggled almost involuntarily. "They're coming by later with everyone else. I think I'll mention it." A plan was already forming in my mind.

Jasper jumped off the couch just in time to catch Connor, who had been sprinting toward us. Connor was smiling.

"I cleaned up my toys, Daddy!" he yelled excitedly.

Jasper grinned back at him. "Goof ball. You want to go play out in the yard?"

"Yeah! Mommy, you come, too."

I laughed with them. "Alright, I'll come, too. Just let me make a phone call, okay?"

Connor nodded, and Jazz wrestled him out the door.

Hurrying to the kitchen, I dialed Rose and Emmett's number. I crossed my fingers. _Please pick up._

Miette answered. "Hello?" Her sweet voice rang through my head like a miracle.

"Hey, Miette! Is your mom around?"

The hybrid girl called out to Rosalie. "Aunt Alice is on the phone!" She addressed me again. "She'll be right down."

"Great," I said. "Miette, you know that today is something like Connor's sixth birthday, right?"

"Yep. Do you want me to get him something?"

"Um, no. Actually, I was hoping you could –"

"Oh, I see. You want me to make him something?"

"Yes," I confirmed. Miette had an amazing talent – she could make gorgeous things without too much effort. Art came naturally to her. Most of Connor's toys had been made by Miette. She ran her own art shop.

"Okay, I'll do my best for him. Here's Mom."

I heard the phone switch hands. "Hi Alice. What's going on?"

"I need a cake for Connor's birthday. Jasper and I are trying to keep him busy – he doesn't really know that we're planning anything. Can you pick up one on your way over?"

"I'll try, but you know, today is Arron's birthday too. Esme already called and asked me to pick up a cake for him."

"Oh, shoot. I forgot. Where do powers go when you need them?" I felt so stupid. Arron and Connor were twins. How could I not remember?

"Alice, what on earth on you talking about? Your powers are gone?" Rosalie asked frantically from the other end of the line.

"I don't think it's too bad. I've had visions where this would happen – I think they'll come back eventually. Right now they're just a little weak. Don't worry about it, Rose."

"Well, if you say so, Alice. I'll get a cake for Arron _and_ Connor for you. I'll see you at the party. Miette is coming over early with Nahuel – they have some good news for you. See you tonight, Alice!"

"Wait, wha –" I tried to ask her what this "good news" was, but the dial tone rang in my ear.

Sighing, I hung the phone back up and stepped outside, onto the porch. Jazz and Connor were playing down the hill in the grass, next to the lake. The sound of the waterfall pounded in my ears, though the actual waterfall was out of sight behind the trees.

"Mommy!" Connor called from below. "Come play with Daddy and me."

I smiled and ran down to join them.

We played for an hour, until finally Miette and Nahuel showed up. Miette stepped out of the car, shutting it behind her. Nahuel got out of the driver's side – he'd learned to put the parking brake on, apparently. The car didn't start rolling down the hill.

Connor smiled and ran toward Miette. "Hi, cousin!" he cried, holding his arms out wide for a hug.

Miette laughed and picked him up, holding him above her head. "Nahuel, come see how he's grown. I swear, he's gotten taller by a foot," she said, grinning as she turned to look at her boyfriend of many years. Nahuel took Connor from her very carefully.

"Hey, buddy," he whispered slowly in Connor's ear while Jasper and I looked on. "Guess what I've got for you?"

"An airplane?"

Nahuel chuckled. "_Nada_. Nothing like that. Come look in the car."

As Nahuel led Connor over to the Prius, I pulled Miette close. "Exactly what is in that car?" I asked her.

"You'll see. Don't worry – I promise they're not dangerous."

I was still mulling over my niece's words when three figures jumped from the car, one of them tackling Connor. Jasper and I were there in a heartbeat, pulling a male vampire from our son. A low growl was forming in Jasper's throat.

And then I realized that it was nothing more than a laugh.

The man that had tackled Connor was none other than Garrett, our now-Denalian cousin. He and Jasper slapped each other on the back, and then pulled themselves off of Connor. He was fine, of course – his skin was as hard as ours, and not even a little dented.

Kate and I embraced, laughing at our men. I turned to the third, tiny figure I had seen leap from the floor of the Prius.

She held a doll in her hands – her pink, slightly shimmering hands. Her blue-black hair curled wildly on the top of her head, mocking the pins that had been shoved into it in places. Her pretty grey eyes were frightened.

I knelt down to her level – she had to be only months old, seeing as she was only about two and a half feet tall. "Hello," I breathed. "What's your name?"

Kate sat on the ground next to me. "She only speaks French. She's actually from the same town as Miette."

"Ah," I said. "_Bonjour. Quel est votre nom?"_

_ "Mon nom est Vivienne. Salut,_" she said. _My name is Vivienne. Hi._

"I see. You have a pretty name, Vivienne. _Vous avez un joli nom,_" I replied. I reached out to take her hand.

As she put her tiny hand in mine, a strong vision appeared for the first time in a long time. Unlike most of the visions I experienced, this one had absolute certainty.

* * *

_Vivienne stood at the altar in what I recognized as one of my dresses. Next to her was a young man – he was barely out of his teen years. The minister was speaking in French._

_ "And do you, Arron Cullen, take Vivienne Denali to be your lawfully wedded wife?" _

_ Arron nodded. "I do," he replied in eloquent French. _

_ The minister turned to Vivienne. "And do you, Vivienne Denali, take Arron Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_ "I do."_

_ The minister finished, and Arron kissed his beautiful French bride._

_

* * *

  
_

When I came back to reality, I sucked in a breath. _Arron_ would marry Vivienne? How odd. He didn't know a word of French.

Kate waved a hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

I shook my head, clearing the thought from my mind. That worry was way in the future. Today was a day for celebration, and not thinking too hard. "I'm fine." I turned to Vivienne. "_Vous êtes une petite fille douce, Vivienne. Bonne chance,_" I said. _You are a sweet little girl, Vivienne. Good luck_.

Vivienne ducked into Kate's arms, blushing. "_Merci bien._"

I got up from the ground and nearly knocked heads with Miette. She was holding her hand out to Vivienne. "_M'être fourni avec. Je dois vous montrer quelque chose,"_ she said. _Come with me. I must show you something._

Vivienne took Miette's hand and led her into my house. Connor doggedly followed them.

As soon as the three of them were inside, I studied everyone's faces. Nahuel, Garrett, Kate, and Jasper stared back at me, determination fiery in their eyes. "Right," I said. "Let's get down to business."

By the time the guests were arriving, we'd definitely gotten down to business. Blue and orange ribbons ran the entire length of the driveway, with some white ones thrown in – to celebrate the twins' birthday and Vivienne's arrival. We'd set up arches in the yard, and had them hung to the point of drooping with orange lilies, white roses (which Kate and Garrett had conveniently brought for us… they'd managed to fit them in the Prius, too, _somehow_), and blue bachelor's buttons. When Rosalie and Emmett's Jeep – still in working order – pulled up the driveway, we all cheered.

Connor, Miette, and Vivienne were still locked up in the guest room when Esme, Carlisle, and Arron arrived, with Arron blindfolded. Miette quickly shoved Vivienne and Connor out of the guest room – apparently turned seamstress shop – and promptly kidnapped Arron to replace her previous prisoners.

Vivienne came out of the room still clutching her doll, but dressed like an angel in all white. I silently thanked Miette for sticking to the color scheme. Vivienne's dress flowed delicately to an inch past her knees, lovely from any angle. Garrett hugged his new 'daughter' when she came out, and Kate began rapid French praises.

Connor, on the other hand, looked the part of a gentleman. He'd been assigned the part of Victorian lordling – all in blue and accented with ruffles at the neck. I grinned as he pulled at his costume. "Now, now," I said as I pulled his arm away from the ruffle. "You don't want to wreck Miette's handiwork, right? Leave it. You're adorable."

Nahuel, still welcoming Esme and Carlisle through the door, was dressed in his best party clothes. I'd made sure to give everyone a head's up about the addition to the theme. Esme had dressed in an orange that reminded me of the lilies we'd picked out for Arron's part of the theme. Carlisle had stuck with a black suit – plausible, but not quite what I had in mind….

Bella and Edward weren't coming – the culprit was a trip to the Alaskan wilderness to visit the Denali coven, half of which was actually here. Rosalie and Emmett were next to arrive, cakes in hand. They had three now – an emergency call had been placed by Kate and Garrett, much to the groans of Rose. Miette had had to calm her mother, who was at the point of ripping things apart. _It's for kids, Mom_, I'd heard Miette say from inside the guest room, where she'd still been working on Connor and Vivienne. _It's for _the_ kids_. Kids were still Rosalie's only soft spot.

Eventually Jake and Nessie showed up, along with Seth and Leah. Thankfully, no one had thought to bring the other wolves and their puppies – things had been tense lately. It made us all a little sad to think about the humans not present – Charlie and Billy had been put in their separate graves many years ago.

We began the celebration with the blowing out of candles. Arron and Connor took turns blowing on each other's cakes, laughing hysterically. Vivienne, on the other hand, was clueless. She sat there motionless, eyes wide at the loud crowd around her. I gently put a little white tiara on her black curls. She looked up at me. "_Je quel suis pour faire?"_ she asked. _What am I to do_?

"_Eteindre les bougies, l'ange,_" I answered. _Blow out the candles, sweetie_.

She nodded, took a determined breath, and promptly sprayed a little spit on her cake. We all laughed, and I helped her blow out the rest of the candles. Everyone was talking in French now, the wolves and Connor looking confused.

That was when _Arron_ started speaking in French.

"_Cela était mignon,"_ he said. _That was cute._

Emse and Carlisle stared at him. Jasper and I stared at him. We all stared at him – Connor included. He had sixteen sets of eyes on him.

Until Vivienne giggled. "_J'ai pensé pourrait vous parler du français. Vous avez ce regard de vous,"_ she said. _I thought you could speak French. You have that look about you_.

Arron flashed a brilliant smile at her.

"Well," I said. "Happy birthday, boys, and welcome to the family, _l'ange_."

For the rest of the party, Arron and Vivienne were nearly inseparable. They talked about everything – his new talent of speaking French, her talent of melting things… I could now see why they were getting married eventually. They were completely adorable together, with Arron in his little orange jumpsuit and Vivienne in her pretty white dress – the jailbird and the angel girl.

I absently wondered how many years it would take them to tie the knot.

* * *

**Please read & review! I have cookies! ^_^ And please, if I misused any of the French, please tell me.**

**Thank you,**

**~AL**


End file.
